Can We Ever Get a Break?
by JustADreamer24
Summary: Rewrite of a previous story posted under a different title/fanfic account although they both belong to me. This story happens after the TLO and just when things start to get great for our favorite characters, things start to stir in the Underworld and dreams about it hunt Percy and Annabeth until what they hoped were just nightmares turned out to be real and very, very dangerous
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Maybe some of you remember but I posted this story quite a few years ago and never really finished it. I now I have no good excuse but well…. I believe in second chances. Also I posted it as Onlyreader24 but I'm not gonna be using that account anymore. Instead I created JustADreamer24 and let's see if it brings any luck ;)**

 **I'm trying again to create at least a decent fanfic and yes, it is my first one ever.**

 **I originally intended this story to occur after TLO but obviously a lot happened after that, so I'm thinking I could continue with that timeline and introduce the HoO characters in different ways, not necessarily the Gaea-awaking-giant-war-end-of-the-world-thing** **J**

 **The first 5 chapters are part of the old fanfic I tried those few years ago. Anything written after that is new. I will correct some mistakes of the first chapter nut other than that they are almost exactly the same.**

 **I guess all I can say is enjoy it as much as you can and leave a review even if you don't like it. Also, I should mention that English is NOT my first language although I do my very best.**

 **Sooooo…. With nothing else to say for now, I don't own PJO or HoO or anything else our dear Rick has ever written.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: FINALLY BACK

Annabeth's POV:

I went to the arena to do some sword practicing to see if I could calm down a little bit. I had been really shaken up the past couple of days since I started having these weird dreams about a completely red man talking with somebody that called himself a Lord; It hadn't mean any threat yet, but I still felt uneasy about it. Apart from that, Percy came back to camp today at sunset and I was really nervous. Last year we had finally told each other how we felt and after the other campers tossed us into the lake we had the most amazing kiss ever but, as always, good things never last long enough for one to enjoy them, nooo, he had to be sent to yet another boarding school and I practically never saw him again. Of course we stayed in touch as much as we could using Iris-Messages but since he had a roommate we couldn't go talking 24/7, so eventually we only talked to each other once a month.

Before he left, last year, we had promised to keep working on our new relationship but after all this time I just didn't know what was going to happen when I saw him. Would I hug him? Punch him? Or would I just start crying? Only the Oracle would know.

Anyway, I finished practicing and went to my cabin to take a shower and change my battle armor for an old Camp Half-blood t-shirt and a pair of shorts; it was a very hot day. I had lunch with my half brothers and sisters from the Athena cabin and when we finished Chiron asked me to help him teach a sword lesson to the youngest campers. He knew we had more qualified guys to do the job but I suspect he just wanted to keep an eye on me; he knew something was up with me but I just couldn't be totally open with him. I was never a person who tells everybody everything, I needed to have a real connection with somebody and I used to have that with Thalia, but now I never saw her because she's always busy being a Hunter.

Sunset was coming faster than I'd wanted it to, so I went to sit by the lake and just stare at the ocean. Being there always made me feel closer to Percy somehow. When I thought only five minutes had passed I heard the sound of footsteps and turned around.

"Hi" he just stood there and my heart started to beat a little too faster than it should.

"And that's all you have to say after a whole year Seaweed Brain?"

"Ummm Hi, how are you?" He tried, and then we both walked to each other and found ourselves hugging as if our lives depended on it. "Gods, I missed you Wise girl"

"Me too Seaweed Brain" we started making our way to the dinning pavilion when an overwhelmed satyr came out of nowhere and almost made us fall to the floor with the most huge hug I have ever had.

"Grover!" Percy and I yelled at the same time. "How are you Goat boy" asked Percy.

"Excelent, I just wanted to come back to camp this summer and spend some time with you guys" I hugged him again.

"Come on. Let's go eat something, I'm starving" I said

We got there and every one regarded Percy and Grover with hugs and waves of hands saying hi to them. We ate in our respective tables and then headed to the campfire. The night was really cheerful and everyone was simply happy. Percy sat next to me but we didn't talk about anything the whole time we were there. I could sense he was gathering up the courage to tell me something but he didn't seem to find it, so that was it for the night. Or so I thought.

When campfire was over everyone started to go to their cabins to try and get a good night sleep, but when I was on my way to the Athena cabin, someone grabbed my hand and guided me towards the was Percy of course.

"So Annabeth..." I could tell he was nervous, he looked so damn cute when he's nervous. "I really, ummmm..." And then he just kissed me. At first I was surprised but then I gave in, I couldn't tell I wasn't enjoying this so I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back; I had been waiting for that a long time. We finally broke apart gasping a little for air. "I really missed you and...I love you. Please tell you don't hate me" I rolled my eyes.

"I could never hate you Percy. Why would you think that?" I gave him another kiss.

"It's just we promised we would work on staying in touch during the school year and I can't help but feel like I didn't do a very good job and I was worried you would have stop liking me even if I don't understand how you could have started in the first place but-" I cut him off immediately.

"I love you too Percy. If anything, we both should have made a bigger effort but we're together now and that's what matters the most" He sighted as if a huge weight had been released from his shoulders and gave me a big hug.

"You're amazing Wise Girl" He said.

"I know" I replied and we both started laughing. After a few more kisses he walked me to my cabin and gave me one full kiss of good night before heading to his own.

Back at my bunk on the cabin I fell asleep almost immediately feeling happier than I had been in a pretty long time but the night had other plans for me. I dreamed about the red men and the unknown Lord again and they were having an argument.

"Get the boy soon; I need his strength to rise once and for all"

"But Lord, the place must have defenses; they know how to fight..."

"Nonsense, you know very well you can handle them all. I expect you to do this the day after tomorrow. Are we clear?

"Yes, I'll get the boy so you can feed from his strength and rise to rule the Gods" And on that happy note the dream dissolved, followed by darkness the rest of the night. When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't remember much from it, only the feeling that something was going to happen soon. Something bad.

* * *

 **Soooo... how did you like it? I promise there will be action coming soon but I don't want to give anything away :)**

 **Please review if you liked it and if you don't. If you have any ideas, suggestions, wishes, etc.**

 **-Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! I hope you liked the previous one and I know my chapters are kind of short but I'll try to make them better and longer….. Don't forget to review! Remember: even if you don't like it** **J**

CHAPTER 2: RED NIGHTMARE

Percy's POV:

I had finally done it. I was so scared she wouldn't love me back the way I loved her. After the past year my feelings for her hadn't change a bit and I just couldn't get off my mind the idea that she might not like me anymore, but she did and I couldn't be any happier about it.

That night, though, I had a strange dream. I was a 5 year old kid again before I knew all about Gods and Half Bloods and I remember being alone walking on the school hallway when one of the bigger guys took me to the bathroom and asked me to give him the money I had. I actually didn´t have any money so the guy just started to beat the crap out of me. At that moment I felt so weak, scared and hopeless that all I wanted to do was cry, yeah the Son of Poseidon crying, how brave, but hey, I was five. So anyway the thing is when I woke up this morning for a moment I felt weak again, as if someone could start beating me up at any time.

I took a cold shower to erase that feeling from my body and went to have breakfast and find Annabeth; she was eating at the Athena table so I just waved at her to say hi. She smiled and continued with her breakfast. I sat at my table and after offering part of my meal to my Dad, I ate silently. I still couldn't completely shake off the feeling I had from my dream.

"Hi man, everything ok?" Grover appeared out of nowhere and sat right in front of me.

"Hi Grover, yes everything is fine…why?"

"I don't know, remember the empathy link we have? I just sense something's wrong with you"

"Gee thanks man, like I needed confirmation on how wrong I am" it came out a little too harsher than I'd meant to. "Umm…sorry Grover I'm just not feeling good today"

"Don´t worry, by the way, Annabeth wants me to tell you she has a busy morning today but that you can spend some time with her after lunch" I just nodded. "So the two of you…are back together again?"

"Yep" I said, a small smile coming to my face.

"Cool, finally she´ll be in a good mood" after that he just headed to the woods, probably looking for Juniper.

The fact is I had a very busy morning too. Since I came back, Chiron asked me if I could teach all the sword lessons and I had agreed to. To be honest I liked helping around camp but I just hated how much time and effort it takes to teach sword fighting to the younger campers; you can blame my ADHD for that, I'm just not a very patient person. After three lessons I went to the lake to rest a little bit. On my way there I saw Annabeth practicing archery while teaching Ancient Greek to one of the newest girls. She was so amazing she could do a lot of things at the same time and she made them perfectly, she was just perfect.

I decided to take a short swim in the lake to clear my thoughts and it actually worked, water could do that for me. I came out of the water dry as the sand and went to the pavilion; this time Chiron wasn´t there and I wondered where he´d be. As always I ate in silence, being the only Son of Poseidon I always had to eat and sleep alone, except when Tyson came to visit. Boy I miss that Cyclops.

I was taking a little nap in my cabin when a sound from the door woke me up and I almost fell out of bed.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?" she was looking at me in a very suspicious way and then I realized that I was shirtless. Well come on! I'm a guy and she didn't exactly knock. I yawned.

"Sorry…" she sat next to me. "I went looking for you everywhere and couldn't find you, so I came here" I put on my shirt again. "Why are you sleeping in the middle of the afternoon, I thought you were teaching sword classes"

"Gods you´re right" I got out of bed and together we started walking to the Arena. "Sorry I was just a little tired" I gave her a kiss and she smiled at me.

"That's okay… I love you Seaweed Brain" I was about to say I loved her back when we heard someone scream. The sound came from right in front of the Big House and what I saw just didn't make any sense at all.

Clarisse was on the floor. Apparently, she had been the one that had screamed which made me even more nervous than I already was, she never screamed in fear about anything. And then I looked up.

"What is that!?" one of the Apollo cabin yelled.

Floating above Clarisse was a monster that looked incredibly human except its skin was completely red, its eyes were black and it had teeth sharper than a shark's. It looked straight at me and then smiled.

 **There you go, chapter 2... Who (or rather What) is that red monster? I suppose you can guess who he's after right?**

 **-Peace and Reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised: ACTION! I hope you enjoy it :D**

 **CHAPTER 3: TAKEN**

Annabeth´s POV:

I froze as soon as I saw what was right above Clarisse´s head. It was the red man I had seen in my dreams last night. It was impossible that what he and the Lord were talking about was breaking into camp. How on Hades did he pass the camp´s defenses? The barrier? I remembered they were talking about kidnapping a boy or something like that and suddenly, the man looked at Percy and smiled.

He drew Riptide and prepared to strike but when the blade came near the monster he just vanished. We all thought it was gone for good but he reappeared right behind Percy and before he could even react, the black man pushed him making him land on the floor several meters away.

"Percyyy!" I drew my knife and tried to stab him on the back but the monster was fast and as easy as waving away a fly he just stopped my hand, grabbing it with incredibly force and with the other hand he took me by the throat and disappeared again, this time taking me with him. The monster appeared back in the sky and dropped me from quite a height. If it hadn´t been for some of the guys from the Hephaestus cabin I would have been dead already. I sat down on the floor coughing and trying hard not to throw up.

A girl named Olivia from the Apollo cabin tried to shoot some arrows at the red man but it was worthless. The man would just disappeared and let the arrows pass by, hitting some other campers that weren´t fast enough to get out of the way.

This was getting really serious and Chiron was nowhere to be seen. The youngest campers started running back to their cabins and no one could blame them; we just couldn't defeat this guy. Percy tried to slash him in a half again and he almost did it but the black man disappeared just in time and reappeared behind Percy, passing one arm around his neck and using his other hand to locate a little space in the lower part of his back. Percy immediately stopped moving. ¡It was impossible that this guy could know where his Achilles spot was! Right? Percy was turning a little pale trying hard not to move and I quickly jumped in to help him.

"Stop right there before I kill this little boy" he barked. Then he said to Percy "Drop your sword" I could see that the red man pushed harder with his hand on Percy's Achilles spot and he suppressed a gasp but had no other choice than to let Riptide fall to the floor. "Now, now, I see you´re good with orders. For the rest of you" he said out loud "keep enjoying your day" and with that he just disappeared taking Percy as well and not coming back this time. I yelled and ran to the place where they had disintegrated but they were gone.

The oldest campers started taking the injured ones to the infirmary and I refused to go when the Stoll brothers told me that I had a lot of bruises on my neck. I had to resist the urge of crying and concentrate on saving Percy, wherever he was, he was in grave danger, I just knew that. Clarisse came running at me and suggested that we should try and contact Chiron so we Iris-Messaged him and told him everything that had happened. He said he was going to be here as soon as he could.

45 minutes later he came back from the city explaining that he was taking care of some powerful demigod sighting in a local school and checked on the injured campers. Then we arranged a Council with all the head councilors and just when we were about to start, a familiar face popped out of nowhere.

"Nico! What are you doing here?" He looked like he´d been running for hours. "Are you all right?"

"Percy's in trouble" he said.

"How do you know? You weren't here when it happened"

"You mean you already know?" he took a moment to think and frowned "What happened?"

"Some monster took him from Camp and we just don´t know where to look" Chiron explained.

"Well then, problem solved: he's in the Underworld and he's about to die" We all let that sink in. Then I went nuts.

"We have to go there now! Chiron, Nico can take us there by shadow travel. WE HAVE TO SAVE PERCY!"

"I agree dear but it is too much dangerous, we don´t know what kind of creature is that and much less how to destroy it." And then it hit me; since my nightmare was happening to be true I decided the black man wasn't our biggest problem.

"He's going to feed from his strength" It came out as a whisper.

"Annabeth, what did you say?" Clarisse asked me so I told them about the dream and the Lord and how he was going to use Percy to rise and try to overcome the Gods.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Chiron's gaze was disapproval.

"I don't know…I mean…I didn't know they were talking about Camp, nevertheless Percy. So what are we going to do? We can't let them kill him."

"I´m afraid some of you are going to try to rescue Percy, there´s no time to get a quest and have the help from the Oracle and be prepare because it might be a suicidal move. So who offers?" Everyone looked at me.

"Of course I'm going but Nico I need you"

"Sure thing Annabeth. But we need to get going now. Anyone else?"

"I'll go" to everyone's surprise it was Clarisse the one who was offering so we just stared at her "What? We can't just let the savior of Olympus die, can we? Let's go!"

"All right then, hurry up" Chiron said.

Nico grabbed both mine and Clarisse's hand and we just disappeared. I don´t need to tell you how shadow travel feels right? There is no time for that. We emerged behind one big stone that helped us remain unseen. I recognized we were extremely close to the River Styx and that sent a chill up my back, but what I saw and heard next just made me want to faint.

 **Cliffhanger people! I really really hope you liked this chapter! And I hope it was enough to earn a few reviews right? Right? RIGHT? Come on….don't keep a girl waiting xd**

 **\- Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: FLOATING AND YELLING**

Annabeth POV:

Percy was suspended in the air with black smoke surrounding him and he was screaming like his whole body was on fire. He couldn't move and he had his eyes shut tight.

I looked at Nico and Clarisse and the terrified look on my face must have been pretty obvious because Clarisse took charge of the situation. She made a quick plan and soon we took different positions. Nico used shadow travel again and appeared behind the black man while Clarisse rose from where we were hiding and charged the monster. While he was distracted with Clarisse, Nico fought him from behind. My job was to get Percy out of that black mist. As I came closer, his screaming turned almost unbearable but I held it together and moved forward. I had no idea how I was going to get him when suddenly he dropped to floor and stopped screaming, I hoped he was just unconscious because otherwise he was…no, he just couldn't be dead. I ran and kneeled next to him.

"Percy please wake up, please!" there was no response. I looked over at Nico and Clarisse and they somehow had managed to overcome the monster because he was lying on the floor. They ran to us. "Nico…!"

"He´s no dead, not yet but we need to get out of here" As soon as he said that I heard a voice in my head and immediately stood up.

" _You might make it out of here alive, I'm still not strong enough but that boy served me well and I will soon tear your world apart. Be prepared to die."_

I could say Nico and Clarisse had heard the voice too and for a second we were too shocked to do anything. Then the black monster started to wake up and we knew we had to leave now. Nico grabbed our hands again and I hold on to Percy praying to every single God that he would make it alive.

We were back at Camp and Nico almost collapsed from exhaustion, Clarisse helped him to his feet and together we tried to take Percy to the infirmary. Chiron met us in the middle of the way to help us carry him and when we arrived he placed him softly on one bed. We explained to him what we saw and how Percy had been surrounded by black smoke and everything and my heart almost stopped when he told us he didn't know what the Lord and the monster were doing to him and that we only could wait for him to wake up. Nico assured us that he wasn't dead but that he could sense how extremely weak his aura looked.

"Well done all of you but there's just nothing we can do for him now, I suggest you all go back to your cabins and put on some new clothes. Try to get to the day with your normal activities while I go to Olympus and alert the Gods of this new threat."

We all did as he said. I went back to my cabin and took a shower, I got changed and after explaining everything to my cabin mates I went straight to the infirmary again, I couldn´t concentrate on anything else so I took a chair and sat next to Percy's bed. I looked at him and hoped I had a chance to see his eyes again.

I remembered him screaming and floating in the air and a few tears went down my cheeks; I couldn't lose him, not my Seaweed Brain, not when we had just gotten together again. I kissed him softly on the lips and rested my head at the edge of his bed. I fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

 **I know this chapter was kind of short but I hope it was good enough. Again, I'd like to know what you think of it, even if you didn't like it one bit. SO PLEASE….leave a review! It won't take too much of your time to do it** **J**

 **-Thanks for reading anyway!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is up! I really hope you like it enough to leave a review!** **J**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 5: I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Chiron woke me up and practically forced me out of the infirmary, I hadn't eaten in two days and the shadows under my eyes were the proof that I wasn't getting a good night's sleep. He told Rachel to keep me entertained so I wouldn't spend all my time next to Percy's bed; he still hadn't woken up and it was getting really frustrating.

So first she took me to my cabin and I showered and changed my clothes, we ate breakfast and then we went to the lake, as soon as she found out that being there actually made me think of him more she decided we should practice some archery. I played nice and did everything she wanted me to do but my heart wasn't on it. Chiron had made me promise that I wouldn't go to the infirmary before lunch time and it took all my willpower no to break it. Grover joined us while we were shooting arrows at moving targets and we were about to finish when Nico came running as if he was being chased by an army of monsters.

"Percy's awake!" he shouted.

 **Percy's POV:**

For a moment my body felt like it was still surrounded by black smoke and invisible fire so I had to suppress the urge of screaming again. I woke up to find Chiron and Nico at each side of my bed so I supposed I was back at camp in the infirmary. I really couldn't remember much about what had happened to me in the Underworld except for the pain and hopeless feeling I had, knowing that I'd be dead soon. After I just couldn't take it anymore I passed out and then everything went black. Chiron told Nico to let someone know I was awake and then leaned closer to me.

"Percy, how are you my boy?" I tried to respond but my mouth felt dry.

"Umm... fi-fine" well, obviously not that fine. I tried to rise into a sitting position ignoring Chiron's attempt to keep me lying on the bed. I rested my back against the wall and slowly let all my senses come back to normal. I was about to close my eyes again when a really loud scream came through the door.

"PERCY JACKSON HOW DARE YOU DOING THAT TO ME?" Annabeth approached like a storm and gave me a kiss that made me wake up completely now. Tears starting to form in her eyes but she held them; she hated when people saw her crying.

"I'm sorry?" I was feeling a little bit better now.

"Nico come and help me send Percy's mom a message telling her he woke up." Chiron said.

"Why do you need help with that?" Then Annabeth gave him the evil look and he stormed away from the room following Chiron.

"I was so worried about you. What were they doing to you?" she leaned against my chest.

"I really have no idea… they said something about using my strength but I can't remember much, only that I was burning and…" my voice broke I little and when Annabeth rose to meet my eyes I just had to look away. I hated feeling that weak.

"Hey, it´s okay Percy…I would be shaken up too if I had gone through that. But you´re here now, you´re alive" she kissed me again and with that I started to feel better.

So I stayed in the infirmary the rest of the day but since I really was feeling better Chiron let me go to spend the night in my cabin. For the first time in days the night was quiet and I thought I would get a good night sleep but, of course, I'm a demigod and that just never happens.

I dreamed I was back in the underworld, at first I felt like I was burning to death again but then I realized it was just the impression of being there. The red monster was there but he wasn't alone, there was another figure next to him with a coat made of…smoke all around him. He had an energy aura of power and evil and he looked straight at me even though he shouldn't have been able to: " _You served me well little hero, now I have your strength and more, thanks to you I live again but I'm not done with you, I need one more thing_ " I felt fear closing up in my throat, what else did he want? " _Unfortunately all you're strength wasn't quite enough to give me all my powers back, but now that you can be pained, I shall use you once more and rise to RULE THE WORLD_ "

I woke up feeling like I was choking, my heart was going to explode and I couldn´t breathe. I concentrated hard on trying to calm myself down and slowly I could breathe again. All I could think about was that horrible voice and the things it had said. That very last sentence made me get an awful idea about what had happened to me but I needed to know for sure.

 **What is the Lord talking about? What else does he want from Percy?**

 **I guess you're gonna have to wait a few days to find out… and maybe leave a review ;)**

 **-Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here it is. Next chapter of the story! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts about it!**

 **CHAPTER 6: I DON'T WANT TO TELL CHIRON**

 **Annabeth POV:**

As soon as I walked in, I saw Percy eating breakfast at his table. That made me smile widely, if he was eating again that meant he was really feeling better. I waved at him and went to get my plate and burn some of my food to the gods, then I sat with my siblings and ate slowly and peacefully thinking that everything was getting back to normal. Of course I was wrong, and I never like to admit I'm wrong.

Percy joined me after breakfast and asked me if I wanted to go swimming with him; he had this look in his eyes and I couldn't resist. We had an incredible time together but then came lunch and we had to teach a sword class after that.

I really didn't have much to do; after all, Percy was the best swordsmen in camp. I just stepped in from time to time when he needed to make a demonstration but I have to say I'm not so bad myself. He was teaching a defensive move to the group so this time my role was to attack him and so I did. We started slowly at first but quickly gain some speed and the group formed a circle around us. We were making a good show; I could even say that it was turning out to be a pretty even match. I wasn't able to get through his defense technique but he wasn't able to disarm me either. About seven minutes had passed and we were starting to get tired but I guess a silent competition was going on between us 'cause we didn't want to stop either until one of us won. Somehow Percy got distracted and I took it as an opportunity to disarm him, when he realized what I was doing it was too late, he ended up flat on the floor with my sword at his throat. People cheered and I couldn't help but laugh at Percy's expression.

"And that is how you beat the defensive move" I said and helped Percy up. I noticed something was a bit wrong with him 'cause he'd turned so pale but he gave me a look that said: "I'm fine." Typical, seaweed brain. He ended the lesson and motioned for me to follow him to where we keep all the weapons at camp. When we got there I saw a small but deep cut in his upper arm that he must have gotten from me when we were fighting and it was bleeding more than it should. Apparently he hadn't noticed but wait… bleeding? Percy wasn't supposed to bleed.

"Percy?... umm, why are you bleeding?"

"What do you mean?" I pointed toward the wound and his face dropped. He sat on the chair next to him and stared at his arm. "Oww" he said.

"Are you okay? Why are you bleeding? You´re not supposed to bleed" I was getting a little worried. Why wasn't his Achilles curse working?

"I-I'm not sure" he looked at me with what I think was fear and he was not a person that liked to show fear.

"Come on… first we get that arm cured and then we go tell Chiron what happened."

He didn't reply; he just followed me to the infirmary putting his hand over the wound. We found Will cleaning someone else's wound and when he was done he came to us. He asked me what was wrong with me and got a shocked look in his eyes when I told him it was Percy, not me.

"But I thought you were invincible, how did this happen?" Will asked while cleaning the cut and putting a bandage around Percy's arm. Percy had been so quiet; he didn't even look at Will when he asked the question so I answered for him.

"We don't know but please don't tell anybody 'till we figure out what's wrong"

"Sure thing Annabeth. Perce, does it hurt?"

"What?" he seemed to be on another planet. I was really getting worried now. One thing was having his Achilles curse failing but another was to have _him_ acting so distant, like he wasn't even here.

"You're arm Percy, does it hurt?" Will repeated like he was talking to a five year old.

"Oh no…well not that much. Thanks Will." He said and then stormed out of the infirmary. I thanked Will as well and followed Percy out. He was heading to his cabin and I quickly stopped him.

"We have to go tell Chiron. This is serious Percy we don't know why you're Achilles curse didn't work."

"I don't wanna tell him." He said and started walking to his cabin again. I saw him in shock but recovered fast enough to reach him when he was entering cabin three.

"What do you mean you don't want to tell him?" I asked, trying to control the anger that was starting to build inside of me. "We need to tell him! We need to figure out why this happened!" he sat on his bed and started to pull off his shirt to get a better look of his wound.

"I know why… and I don't want to tell Chiron because then he won't let me out of camp or even do anything around here and he'll be constantly checking on me like I was a newcomer again." I just stared at him. I guess he was right about Chiron but we just couldn't keep this from him.

 **And that is the end of chapter 6. I really hope you liked it and although I'm not getting any feedback so far, I plan to keep on updating as much as I can because I love to write this** **J**


End file.
